Reunited
by Franships
Summary: Wirt has been trying his hardest to live his life normally since the events that took place, but finding it extremely difficult with Gregory talking about it constantly, and now with an unexpected meeting with a special blue bird, how will Wirt's life unfold? Rated M for lemon/crude language
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed that there were no M rated otgw fics, which I can understand for multiple reasons, you guys wanna keep the fandom pure as a lamb! Well fuck that, I've ruined too many children's cartoons to stop now. So here you have it! This is WirtxBea because Beatrice is a badass and I have a crush on sara already so Wirt can't have her sorry(imsecretlyjason). I'm not a fan of including a lot of crude language in my writing but there will be some occasions, and no, I would never rate a story M without having lemon, so yes lots of fluffy lemony goodness. Anyway all characters belong to their respectful creator and producers. Enjoy!**

**F.**

It's been about a month since Wirt and Greg came back from over the graveyard wall.

Greg seemed to take the entire experience in stride, not wondering for a second how they spent days and nights exploring an entirely different dimension, and then coming back to their life as if only hours had passed.

He did talk about it a whole lot though, causing other kids to tease or avoid him more than they already had been, but Greg had an admirable confidence and he was, essentially, his own best friend. Wirt would try to tell him to keep quiet about it, but he never would, and Wirt would also get flack from his own friends about 'hindering his imaginative spirit'.

Little did they know that every time Greg brought up those past events, his fragile mind would over think every single detail of the journey, causing him to be constantly distracted, as well as develop a form of insomnia. Wirt has been trying to find some way to get that nightmare out from his head.

This brought on the constant hanging out with Sara. She would usually come over to his home about four to five times a week, causing Wirt to rush himself cleaning up all the scattered papers and cassettes, containing poems and songs of her appearance and extremely lax personality.

He was drowning in infatuation that was pitifully obvious to everyone but her, and it killed him. She was completely cool headed about hanging out with Wirt so often, and was always so interested in the things Wirt would say, more than him himself. The way she was so casual was something Wirt loved about her, how she always had her own thing going for herself, and not for anyone else. He would die to be the person to get Sara flustered.

As much as Wirt respected the friendship they held, he'd wish for nothing more than to be with her romantically, and he direly needed to know if she felt the same.

He's been trying for two weeks to ask her out, but it always ended up in her misunderstanding as him asking to go out to get some food, then claiming to be hungry, causing Wirt to put the initial goal in the back of his mind once again to make sure she's satisfied. Or Sara would say 'yes' then call her friends to go out with them as well.

This time Wirt will be crystal clear, he felt that if he waited any longer he would combust.

Wirt had finished his shower, getting ready to go out with Sara again for the third time this week. He wiped his hand on his foggy mirror and looked himself straight in the eyes. 'Today is the day.' He thought to himself in a sigh, and then began to inspect his body. This just brought on a melancholic groan at his wiry physique.

He pulled on a beige cardigan over his usual button up shirt and suspenders. Since he felt a little more daring today, he opted to keep it the cardigan open as well as the two top buttons of his collar.

Sara was to meet Wirt by the school bleachers, so that they could head to the local cafe together.

Wirt was wringing his hands together, building up an unintentional sweat as he contemplated how the words should come out, then began to think of all the worst possible scenarios.

By the time Wirt reached his destination, his face was stained pink and he was shaking. This got even worse when he saw Sara leaning on the fence behind the bleachers wearing her usual wind breaker and leggings with shorts. Profound words and musical notes floated around his head making claims at the utter beauty that is Sara.

"Oh, Hey Wirt, you okay? You look a little out of it." Sara said smoothly as she made her way to Wirt's side.

"O-oh! Y-y-y-eah, I'm okay...Did I make you wait long?" He was looking everywhere else but her now.

"Only 10 minutes, I saw Greg running around here alone earlier, is that okay with your parents? I was a little worried but I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh, Greg? Yeah...I mean my parents don't like the idea of him being alone, but he tends to have more fun than when he is with other kids his age, so I don't tell them. Besides, he knows now not to go too far without his big step-brother by his side!" Wirt made a meek, awkward laugh and a weak stab at his chest with his thumb at his attempt to seem responsible and manly.

Thankfully, Sara chuckled as well, more so at his stiff antics.

They were walking for about 20 minutes, taking their time as per Sara's request. Sara took the reins of the conversation, much to Wirt's relief. He loved hearing her talk. He hardly paid any attention to what she was saying, though, because he couldn't get over her taffy-like voice. He did catch a few things about her mentioning a new stray cat that's living with her now.

They finally made it to the cafe. Wirt stepped ahead of Sara, holding the door open for her, to which she jokingly curtsied and walked inside to her nose being assaulted with the fresh smell of coffee. Wirt followed in behind, seeing as Sara was already scoping for a table. Wirt was thankful she was distracted. He was beginning to get nauseous and dizzy from his nerves alone. His hair line was beginning to form beads of sweat, causing his baby-hairs to curl up slightly. This frustrated him to no end with the effort he took to do his hair this morning.

Sara pointed over to a small, secluded table by the cafe window. When Sara looked over to Wirt to see if he approved, he said yes but she was taken aback with how sickly he looked all of a sudden.

"Uhm, hey Wirt? You don't look so hot. If you want we can go outside somewhere to hang out instead?"

As much as Wirt wanted to get out of this tiny cafe, that was now making him claustrophobic, he couldn't do it. He wanted this to be perfect. 'I'm being pathetic...get a hold of yourself Wirt! No girl wants to date a nervous wreck..' Wirt took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay, Sara. I know you wanted to try some of the new spring teas they have here, s-so we can stay, don't worry about me ha-ha."

Sara smiled at him, and headed towards the table she picked.

When they were finally seated, Sara was looking over the menu and talking, more so to herself, about the different flavours and contemplating which one she should try. Wirt found it adorable how excited she got over tea. So adorable, he forgot to look for something for himself by time the waitress came by to take the orders.

The waitress came to take Sara's order first. That's when Wirt saw, and stared.

She was tall, with alabaster skin and bright, orange hair. Her face was dusted with freckles and her eyes held something familiar.

Wirt couldn't pin point what made him stare, but then she turned to him, and her face shifted into one of recognition. Wirt didn't know why, but he felt they knew each other. He can't remember ever meeting a girl that looked like her.

He shifted his gaze to the name tag fastened to her uniform shirt.

'_Beatrice_'

Wirt thought his eyes c ouldn't open any wider, but they did. His assumptions were confirmed when she spoke. She spoke with that exact same mature flowing voice that little blue bird had shocked into his system when she spoke.

"_Ahem_, uhm, yeah, what would you like? W-we have vanilla-caramel coffee on special today..."

"Uh...yeah I'll have that?" They couldn't peel their eyes off each other. Not until Beatrice has to retreat behind the counter at least.

"Oh, do you guys know each other? I haven't seen her around." Sara asked, purely out of curiosity.

"S-sorta...she's not from around here, I'm surprised to see her myself, actually."

Sara looked at Wirt with a slight smirk plastered on her lips.

"You like her." She exclaimed suddenly.

Wirt was about to have a panic attack. This is _not_ what he wanted in the slightest.

"No! I don't like her, no no...you've got it wrong."

Sara simply laughed.

"Look how flustered you are, Wirt. You obviously like her."

'_no no no this could not get any worse..._I have to say it...now or never Wirt.'

He exhaled a shaky breath.

"Sara...I can't like her."

She looked up at him, slightly confused. He plucked up the courage to look up straight into her eyes.

"I like you...a lot."

"Oh, I like you too Wirt, we're friends, so it would only make se-"

"No, Sara...I want to _date_ you...I want you to be my girlfriend. I've been trying so hard to get you to undertand..."

She was floored. Wirt couldn't read her expression at all.

"So this whole time...you've had feelings for me. This whole time I thought we had a strong friendship...you had ulterior motives."

'_shit'_

"Wirt, you were such a good friend to me. How could you be lying this whole time just to get me to date you? I really cherished what we had, and even after that you try to make me feel guilty for not understanding from the beginning? Wirt it's not my fault I want to have a friendship...I never thought of you that way and I wouldn't just assume you wanted to date me because you said nice things. I thought you were being nice because that's how friends are with each other...I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Tears started brimming her eyes. Wirt felt terrible. He looked down into his lap, feeling so incredibly guilty. Of course Wirt should have respected her more. He should have known she didn't want anything more than friendship.

'I'm sorry Sara. I should have paid more attention to the way you acted around me, rather than the way you looked. I'm sorry for just seeing you as a girl and not as a best friend. I'm sorry for being misogynistic trash and ruining this friendship.'

Wirt wish he was able to let those words fall from his lips, but his anxiety got the better of him. Seeing Sara become so emotional kept the lump in his throat, stopping him from speaking.

Sara looked down, then out the window, then turned her head towards the counter.

"I'll take my tea to go. I'll pay for it. See you around, Wirt." She then got up and left in a swift motion, leaving Wirt feeling smaller than he's ever felt. He couldn't bring himself to look up at her, so he rested his elbows on the small mahogany table, and planted his face into his palms.

Sara went to the counter and met Beatrice, asking her for her tea in a carry cup, and then paid and left without another word.

Beatrice found it odd, but assumed something bad must have happened between them when looking across the cafe at Wirt.

She grabbed his coffee and walked over hastily, all the while being careful not to spill the hot beverage.

Wirt still had his head in his hands, making him unable to see the goofy way Beatrice was making her way over trying to keep her balance. She got to his table and placed the coffee in front of him with a loud _clink_. To which then Wirt looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands slightly damp.

Beatrice felt such pity. She wished she could sit and comfort the wimp, but her manager would have her head.

"Th-thanks...I almost forgot about the coffee. Also, what exactly are yo-"

"I finish my shift at 6, meet me here, at the entrance."

She then gave him a kind smile before rushing off to do her job.

Wirt looked down at the coffee, realizing it was in a to-go cup as well. _Thanks Beatrice.._

Wirt didn't take his time making it home. He rushed, thankful the coffee cup had a lid.

As soon as he was about to open the front door, Greg pulled it open from the inside, causing Wirt to trip and crash into his little brother.

That lid flew right off, and coffee spilled all over the both of them.

"Well GREAT..._sigh..._" Wirt looked down at Greg, his patience wearing thin already.

"Woah! Hey Wirt! Look, I'm an adult's morning necessity!" Before Greg could even finish speaking, his pet frog began licking at the fragrant coffee from his hands.

"Jason Funderberker! Coffee is for grown-ups."

Wirt rolled his eyes and tugged on Greg's sleeve to bring him upstairs.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Greg."

"Okay! Bath time, bath time~."

Greg held onto Wirt's hand with his smaller, softer ones, as he waddled his way up, following his big brother.

Wirt opened the bathroom door and sat Greg on the toilet cover, helping him undress. When Wirt had all of his clothes piled on the counter, he knelt down by the bath tub and turned the water on, letting it get warm, then plugging the drain to let it fill up.

When the tub was filled half way, he turned off the tap and poured a gentle amount of bubble bath into the water. Wirt swished his hand around to make it lather.

"Okay Greg, you can go in. Please don't get water outside of the bath...I'll go wash our clothes in the meantime. Also, Greg..._soap_ and water...okay?" Wirt looked to the boy for confirmation that he was listening.

"Uh huh!" He exclaimed as he was about to lift his pet frog in with him.

"No Jason Funderberker Greg, I've told you before!"

"Okay, brother." Greg still kept that adorable smile on his face as he placed his frog down on the toilet seat.

"Good. I'll be back later." At that, Wirt left the bathroom to start on cleaning.

Wirt was out in the backyard, clad in only his under shirt and boxers. All of his clothes for that week had been put in the laundry already, leaving him to do the chore with none left for himself.

He was hanging the damp clothes on the clothes line to dry, then finished and carried the wicker basket back inside before going upstairs to check on Greg.

When Wirt got upstairs, he let out a sigh of relief when there was barely any water on the tiles of the bathroom floor, and the frog was still sitting patiently on the toilet seat.

"Hey, Greg, are you almost done? I need to get in there too."

"Yeahh, but I can't reach my back." Greg made a silly pout towards Wirt. "Mom usually helps me out!"

Wirt sighed for what felt like the 50th time today, and knelt down beside the tub, grabbed his loofa that was floating in the soapy water, and gently pushed Greg to face the wall.

"What were you heading out for when I got home?" Wirt had asked quietly, while gently scrubbing small circles onto his back.

"Oh! Well, earlier today Jason Funderberker kept hippin' an hoppin' over to the graveyard, so I figured he wanted to go back over the wall! So I came home first to get some snacks in case we got hungry on the way."

Wirt finished and rinsed him off. "Greg you know you're not allowed back there..."

"But Wirt, I made a ton of friends over there! I bet they miss us, right, brother-o-mine?" Greg then attempted a wink, which resulted in an awkward long blink.

That's when Wirt remembered about his encounter earlier. He then panicked and checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late.

5:47 pm.

'Well shit...I don't have time to shower and I don't even have any clothes! What the hell am I going to do?!"

Wirt was panicking as he was getting Greg out the bath and into a fresh towel.

"Okay Greg, can you go and dress yourself? We have to hurry though okay?"

"Roger that!" Then he scampered off to find himself some clothes.

Wirt went outside again and yanked off a pair of pants, and a T-shirt. 'These shouldn't take too long to dry, right?' He then ran back inside and stole a hair dryer from his mother's bedroom vanity, and went back to his own room to place his clothes on his ironing board, and then turned on the hair dryer to full blast and began to dry his clothes with it.

Wirt kept looking from his clothes to his watch, he had about 5 minutes left to get dressed and get to the cafe, not to mention clean off the stickiness on his face and chest from the coffee.

It was 6:05. Wirt had cleaned himself off and got the majority of his clothes to dry, albeit a few damp spots by his ankles and sleeves.

He was walking down the sidewalk hand in hand with his baby brother.

"Who did you say we were going to meet again, Wirt?"

"Someone very special, but you won't recognize them at first."

"Hmmm...Jason? who do you think it is?" The frog replied with a signature 'ribbit' as it hopped along Greg's side.

They finally reached the cafe to see Beatrice standing outside of it, holding a couple small paper bags in her hands.

**That's it for chapter 1! I'm trying to be a lot more patient with my writing, and take it more seriously. I find it easier to be patient when I'm not using any OC's. I finished all of Otgw in an evening lmao and I fell in love and I wish Greg was my babu. Wirt is and will always be a dorky jewish wimp but is loved by all and he will remain that way throughout the story except maybe at some **_**intense**_** parts. Anyway, see you guy's next chapter. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay on chapter 2. Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 1, I actually get so excited when I see that I have a new one and it really makes my day. So without further a due, here's chapter 2.**

"Is that her, Wirt?"

Greg looked at the tall figure, then back up at him.

"Yep, I thought you might like to see her again." Wirt replied with a smirk.

"Again? Did I see this missus somewhere before? Did you see her before, Jason?" Greg questioned loud enough to catch Beatrice's attention.

She looked toward them and gave a gentle wave, to which Wirt returned.

"Hey, Beatrice. I figured I'd bring Greg with me, I hope that's okay."

Beatrice smiled widely and handed over the paper bags.

"Of course I don't mind, I missed the little bugger anyway, I also got some random pastries no one bought. I got enough for both of you."

"Oh man, thanks Beatrice! Greg say thank-"

"BEATRICE! Oh how we missed ya'" Greg exclaimed frantically, then proceeded to run and hug her waist, seeing as that's as high up he could go.

"Jeez kid…I missed you too." She bent down to embrace the small boy.

Wirt chuckled, and then opened one of the bags.

"Hey Greg, if you can get to the Graveyard before me and Beatrice; there's a cheese Danish in here with your name on it…"

"What?" His eyes sparked.

"Oh…looks like there's an oatmeal raisin cookie here for Jason too."

Wirt felt a slight bit guilty for tricking his brother, but he needed a moment alone with Beatrice.

Almost answering Wirt's prayers, Greg snatched up his frog and made a run for it.

They watched him waddle away, and began to stroll.

"Smart…but now all that's left for you is a molasses brown sugar cookie and a stale donut." Beatrice snorted under her breath at the disgusted face Wirt had made at the mention of molasses.

"That's okay, knowing Greg he'll end up sharing anyway."

"That's true, he's a sweetheart."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, before Wirt tackled the subject at hand.

"Hey…I'm really glad those sheers worked, although I think you were cuter as a tiny blue bird." Wirt snickered to himself, of course not meaning a word of it, he found her exceptionally cute.

Beatrice planted a firm punch into his arm.

"You'd be cuter if you were a woodland creature too, mister."

Wirt laughed, but didn't rebuttal like he usually would. He was too glad to see Beatrice to care. Even if it wasn't how he knew her before.

"What are you doing working at the café? It's kind of a far trip, isn't it…?" He looked up at her, waiting for her explanation. He actually didn't have a clue as to how he got back home, let alone how she would have got here. Of course he made a few theories of his own, lot's including lucid dreams, but that was busted with the amount of detail Greg put into talking about the unknown.

"Well…as I've mentioned before, I have a really big family. The trade system over there is completely corrupt and we're barely holding things together, so…I took it upon myself to..change a few things."

Wirt quirked an eyebrow as this.

" 'change a few things'? What exactly do you mean?"

"Look, don't get all judgemental on me for this, got it? But... one time you accidentally dropped a coin from your pocket and I picked it up and kept it…this was when we first met though! I forgot about it afterwards, until I found it one day in a random tree that I hid it in and decided to use it to my advantage" She paused and took in a sharp breath. "So a dollar coin over there is worth a lot more than it is over here…" Beatrice let out the breath she kept in, and turned her head towards Wirt.

Wirt stared at her for a little while, before breaking into a wide grin

"Beatrice…you're a genius! You realize you'll be part of history over there?! I mean someone is bound to find out some day and screw up this entire system, but that won't happen for a long time, knowing the…intellect, of most of the folks I had met. So are you like, a millionaire in the unknown now?"

She was slightly shocked at the abrupt response, but relieved none the less that he felt happy for her.

"I could be, but I don't want to take more advantage than I already have, you know? We're getting what we need. A big enough house and lot's of food."

Wirt sighed and smiled

"That's good…I'm glad."

The conversation died down from there to a positive silence.

They reached the graveyard to find Greg sitting by a tree looking at the stone wall.

That's when Wirt got an idea.

"H-hey, Beatrice?"

"What's up, dork?"

Wirt shook his head slightly, and then proceeded with his question.

"How do you travel back and forth?" Wirt had intended to ask this question regardless of his brilliant idea, but forgot to until now.

"From over the garden wall…well I guess it's a graveyard wall from this side, but I stole this small spring from Adelaide's house one night and-"

"Beatrice…you're practically a wanted criminal over there."

Wirt interrupted with a suspicious smirk.

"So…shut up, let me finish. I took the spring after reading a book on her stupid witchcraft stuff, and I found out it can jump you into different dimensions, so I tried finding yours, because I had lost you two and was worried sick. I didn't even know f you were alive...anyhow, I was doubtful I had it, but when I saw you I was so relieved!"

She smiled wistfully before proceeding.

"Anyway, all you have to do is focus on what you want to encounter in that dimension, and it'll take you."

Wirt blushed slightly at the mention of him.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Wirt looked over to Greg, staring at his dumb looking rock he must have picked up on the way out.

"Greg's been having it rough over here…I wanted to cheer him up, you know? He can't stop talking about that place…plus, I need some questions answered for myself."

Beatrice smiled at the way Wirt was so caring towards Greg, she couldn't remember him being this way when she first met them.

"Meet me here tomorrow then, same time. Get some warmer clothes."

Beatrice looked down at the unfamiliar sight of Wirt in a t-shirt. When he isn't so covered up, you can see the outlines of his slightly toned arms. She just thought he was really lanky, but he did have some muscle on him, most likely due to chores or chasing Gregory around all day.

"It's fall over there right now and I don't want you two dweebs freezing your butt's off again." She continued

"You'll really take us…?" A wave of joy washed over Wirt's face. Beatrice found it adorable how happy it made Wirt to be able to do this for his baby brother.

"Yeah, I still owe you, and I don't think those cold, hard pastries will do it justice."

Wirt snorted by accident when he was about to chuckle, causing Beatrice to fall into a fit of giggles.

Wirt blushed, but soon joined in.

"Well finally you two made it!" Greg came walking over with his usual grin plastered on his chubby face.

"Yep, looks like you won, huh kiddo?" Wirt said as he passed the treats down to him.

Wirt then knelt down and looked at him.

"Hey, Greg? How about we take a trip over the wall tomorrow?"

Greg's eyes almost fell out their sockets, and if his grin could get any wider, the corner of his lips would be touching his ears.

"Really?! You mean it?! You really truly mean it, big brother?!"

Beatrice chimed in "he means it little man, I'm taking you two with me, and how does that sound?"

Greg couldn't hold it in any longer; he rushed to pull them both into a clumsy embrace.

"You guys want to know something cool?" Greg pulled out the rock from his overalls pocket.

"I have _the_ bestest big brother in the world, and that's a rock fact! Oh!" He held the rock up to his ear before holding it out again. "Also! Also, Beatrice is a very kind, pretty lady, that's a rock fact too, but I think he's just flirting."

All three of them shared in a healthy laugh, though it had to be cut short with Beatrice having to head back home.

"Yeah, a 6 hour shift for me here is, like, two days over there, so I had better get back before my mom gets a heart attack."

Wirt flicked away the small tears from the corner of his eyes from the previous laughter, before pulling her into a hug and whispering a thank you.

"See you tomorrow!" Greg yelled, before walking back home with Wirt.

It was 9:01pm; Wirt finally got his long awaited shower, and was now lounging around his room in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He was busy reading '_A Poet's Companion, By: Kim Addonizio'_ when he heard the door bell chime.

Wirt rushed to get downstairs before Greg could, knowing he wouldn't think twice about opening it without asking who it was, even when it was dark out.

Wirt straightened out his minimal clothing, and opened the door slightly, to see Sara.

'What the hell…' Wirt looked her up and down. Her glossy eyes, her red face, her lazed stance and swaying took his notice immediately.

'Is she…drunk?'

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

She placed her hand on the door frame to balance herself. Even in this drunken state, Wirt couldn't help but think of a bucket full of compliments he would love to pour out to her right now.

"Fred said he invited you t-to his **hiccup** party. Why are you here?"

"Well, because you were there, and I had made plans on short notice."

"You avoiding…me?" She looked up at him, with a slight pout playing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah…I figured you didn't want to see me after today." Wirt opened his door fully now.

"Well, that's too bad huh? Cause…cause I came here to see **hiccup** to see you. Can I come in?"

'Why would she…'

"Uh, yeah come in, hold my hand before you fall and hurt yourself, okay?"

Wirt reached his hand out, to which she grabbed. He tried to push the thought of holding hands with her to the back of his mind.

"Thanks Wirt…you care about me so much, you're so nice."

'I would have died to see Sara like this before…why not now? No Wirt! She's here for you…don't let this moment slip away.'

"Sara, do you need some water?"

Sara shook her head no, and then leaned against Wirt for support.

"I just need to lay down, if that's okay..."

Wirt could hardly hold his shit together. "Y-yeah sure, let's go upstairs."

Sara smirked slightly, and then Wirt swung her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her walking up the stairs.

Thankfully, Greg was busy in his room playing and intense game of chess by himself to notice them walk passed.

Wirt kicked his bedroom door open and lead Sara inside.

'If she wanted to lie down, why didn't she just go home...?' He questioned to himself. He was trying to be as sensible as he could, but Sara was just so..._tempting _right now.

He gently placed her on his bed; reaching over her petite frame to shove away his novel and miscellaneous paper scraps and pencils.

That's when Sara snaked her arms around his shoulders.

Surprised, Wirt looked down at Sara's face.

Although she was intoxicated, she held such seriousness in her tone when she quietly said "Close your door, Wirt."

He sat, looking her over a few more seconds, making sure she wasn't just playing games with him. After her emotional rejection earlier, he had no idea why she would want him like this. It made him doubtful of her advances. He knew Sara wasn't the type of person to use someone's feelings against them, even if said person hurt hers.

But with a drunk Sara? He didn't know. He never saw her in this light before and it scrambled him to his core, but...this is what he wanted though, wasn't it? To see her blushing while staring into his dark brown orbs, to see her craving his attention, his touch, his love?...No. Not love, never the kind of love he wished for, but when he thought about it, he _didn't_ actually love her in the first place, he was only infatuated.

Wirt's thoughts were interrupted when Sara called his name.

"Wirt...Please close the door."

He stood up, and slowly shut his bedroom door, until he heard it click.

Sara lied there, with her arms sprawled out, attempting to look as welcoming as possible. Wirt kept his gaze on her as he approached.

This is what he wanted.

He climbed on top of her, and intertwined his fingers with hers, and then lent down to capture her lips.

He felt nothing.

This is what he wanted.

Her tongue gently prodded at his lips, proceeding to sneak her way into his hot cavern. They didn't stay that way for long, since Sara let go of one of Wirt's hands and slid it down his side, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

_This is what he wanted_.

Wirt shivered as Sara's hand traced down his slim stomach and over his abdomen to his shorts. She arched her back and pressed her chest against his, begging for his attention, but he made no move to do so. He was too distracted by her slender hand wrapping around his cock.

_No...This is __**not**__ what he wanted._

Wirt grasped Sara's wrist and pulled it out from his boxers, and then pinned it down beside her.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily before he spoke to her.

"Sara...you're drunk. If you wouldn't accept my feelings while sober, why should I let you make this mistake while intoxicated? You don't like me that way Sara. Remember?"

She looked up at him, her expression becoming angry.

"I thought this is what you wanted from the beginning? Now I offer myself to you and you embarrass me like this...?"

"Exactly, Sara, I realized that I wanted _this_ from the beginning, but I tricked myself into thinking it was love...I'm not going to hurt you more than I have already. I'm not letting you date someone who just wants you...You need to find someone who needs you, Sara."

She kept the same stern expression in her red face as she abruptly asked Wirt to let her go.

He did, and she pushed herself off from his bed and tried her best to keep her stability as she stormed out if his front door.

Wirt quickly chased after her, but only to his front porch.

Luckily, she was on the sidewalk, and looked to be staying that way.

His shoulders quaked slightly as a night breeze swept across his bare upper body, at this, Wirt made his way back inside.

Unfortunately, Greg wasn't entranced enough by his chess game to not notice when Sara noisily made her way down the stairs, because when Wirt went back up, he questioned him.

"Why was Sara here?"

"Did she forget something?"

"Where's your shirt?"

"Were you wearing Sara's shirt and that's why she got so mad?"

Wirt could feel the head ache returning from earlier.

"Yeah, Greg, that's what happened." He answered back flatly.

"Oh! See ,Peter? I told you my brother wears girl's clothes sometimes."

Wirt rolled his eyes as he walked back into his room. 'Did he change that frogs name again?'

He left the door open as he went to find another shirt, and a different pair of boxers to wear, he wanted any 'trace' of whatever just happened to be gone for now. He then slumped back into his sheets and tried to distract himself from what had just took place in that exact spot moments ago, by diving back into the pages of his novel.

'Tomorrow will be a better day...' Wirt thought to himself. He cheered himself up by thinking of spending the day with Greg and Beatrice, which in the Unknown is probably about four days.

He hadn't thought about that...

'Did Beatrice mean a day in the Unknown, or a day here...?'

'She did tell me to dress warmer, but not to bring any extra things.'

'What if the portal doesn't let you bring extra things?'

'Then Beatrice _must_ mean a day on her time.'

'Well, what if she means a day on my time, and lets us stay with her?'

'Did she even say it had to be a whole day?'

'I think I want it to be a whole day...or four.'

Wirt settled his thoughts on agreeing that whatever the plans were for tomorrow, he would be happy with them.

He checked the time, and then book marked his novel and set it down and got up to go Greg's bedroom to tuck him in and make sure he's asleep before they're parent's get home.

"Hey, squirt, time for bed." Wirt spoke as he propped himself against the door frame.

"O-kay, Wirtson!" Wirt visibly cringed as the sound of his full name.

Greg packed up his chess set and slid it under his bed, before asking Wirt to help him up into his bed.

Peter, as he is now called, jumped onto the bed along with Greg.

"Here's your pillow, Jason!"

'I guess not...'

"Alright, Greg, I need you to rest up really well tonight okay? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Greg giggled. "Okie dokie brother-o-mine, I can't wait for our adventure!"

Wirt gave his baby brother a gentle smile, before pulling his blankets up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

"G'night, clarinet man."

Wirt chuckled under his breath as he flipped Greg's bedroom light off, then went back to his room and made himself comfortable under his sheets, before flipping the switch off on his bedside lamp.

Although Wirt wanted to be energetic for tomorrow, tonight was going to be yet another restless one, and this time, it wasn't because of the unknown.

**Okay so I'm actually not sure if Wirtson is his real name, I just figured it would be pretty funny so it's there now and there's no going back. Also this fic is still WirtxBeatrice, I just felt that I needed something to trigger Wirt into knowing the difference between infatuation and love so the story can progress into what I want by the end. Thank you so much for the reviews! I cherish each one and you motivate me to keep writing. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to but I'll make the chapters pretty long so it's not too much of a disappointment. Anyway I'll see you guy's next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow .sorry. I literally made a fic then got writers block for two months. I haven't even been that busy, just going through some stuff. Anyway you guys don't care about all that, lets get back into Wirt's head shall we?**

'I cannot believe that just happened...I kissed Sara. I had her in this very bed with me and she was touching my...

_Ugh..._

I don't even want to think about it. How did I even end up doing _any_ of that without my head exploding to bits? My stomach is twisting and I'm feeling so nauseous.

Man...I should have sent her straight home when I saw her at my door; I'll have to clear things up when she's sober.

You made a big dumbass mistake Wirt.

I thought I loved her...I was so easy to just do things with her while she was too drunk to even make sense of what she was doing, I guess I just didn't see her the way I thought I did...

I'm such a jerk...'

Wirt stayed awake the entire night, tossing and turning and waiting for the sun to rise as an excuse to get up and occupy himself.

Around 5 am, Wirt attempted to get up from his bed, but ended up landing straight on his face due to the sheets that had tangled around his legs from his restless night. He let out a sigh, and carefully removed himself from the menacing blankets before stretching and making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

He made himself a large cup of steaming black coffee and sat quietly at the kitchen table. Wirt was depressed with himself to say the least. He wanted so badly to talk things over with Sara, but his fear and anxiety was getting the better of him, as it usually, unfortunately, did.

Gregory awoke when he heard Wirt get up and peddled down the steps to meet his brother in the kitchen.

"Top of the mornin' to ya' Wirt!" he said in his usual cheery tone as he plopped in the chair across from him.

"...and the rest of the day to you, Greg, seeing as my day won't get much better..."

Greg frowned slightly, before breaking out into his grin again.

"I'm sure it'll be oodles of fun later! Hm...Time to start the day with a big bowl of coco puffs I presume!"

Greg got up to get his sugar packed cereal, seeming to ignore the depressing aura surrounding Wirt.

When he finished his coffee, Wirt went to clean himself up before spending an entire day of writing tear jerking poems and playing melancholic tunes from his clarinet. By around 2 pm, the reed was soaked through and frayed at the ends, leaving him to other methods of relieving his emotions.

Greg knew Wirt was upset, even if he pretended not to notice. He always locked himself in his bedroom for hours, not realizing that his quiet sobbing could be heard from Greg's bedroom.

He didn't understand why, though.

Greg was excited as ever! He couldn't wait to go back over the wall and meet all his woodland friends again. Wirt seemed to be really happy to see Beatrice again too, so why would he be so upset?

As much as he wanted to go and cheer up his big brother, he knew better than to disturb him. Last time he tried he got a pillow thrown to his face and his poor Jason got called a pest. So instead, he occupied himself by playing in the backyard, which was unusual for him, but he wanted to stay close to home today.

It was around 5 pm, and Wirt decided it was finally time to get a hold of himself. 12 hours of sore lips and wrist cramps was enough.

He stood up from the pile of papers surrounding him, and kicked them aside before making his way to the bathroom.

He looked like shit.

Wirt's eyes were swollen and red, his face was sticky and his sweater was damp. The ends of his sleeves were soaked through with tears and snot.

"Gross..."

He took a deep breath and peeled his clothes off before scorching himself in a steaming shower hoping to melt off all the self-pity before entering the outside world.

When he got back into his room and was trying to decide what to wear, he remembered Beatrice telling him to dress warmer than what the weather here permitted.

He decided layering up would be the best bet, since he found bulky jackets to be quite annoying. So, Wirt opted for long khaki's, a shirt with a thick sweater and a pea coat. He put on a pair of thermal socks and stuffed gloves in his pockets. Wirt wasn't a fan of hats, knowing how mused his hair became, so he chose to leave his faith in his hood.

'Now to deal with Greg...' Wirt thought to himself, thinking that bathing and dressing the small boy to be a huge chore.

He walked out his room and was about to pass by Greg's to the stairs, but realized that he had already came back inside because he could hear him talking to himself in his room.

Wirt backed up and looked in the room to see his spotless baby brother looking chubbier than usual with his jacket on, as well as his walk a bit more wobbly due to his clunky boots. He turned around from the knapsack he seemed to be packing and waved, letting the mitten attached to his sleeve by a string sway around frantically.

"Hiya! I'm packing some snacks just in case Beatrice has no reese's cups. I also thought we could use this compass, and a bunch of socks!"

Wirt stood for a moment before coming to his senses. Getting Greg to shower and dress by himself was usually like pulling teeth, he was happy to see how excited he started to feel guilty for being so depressed all day, while his brother could barely stay still from anticipation.

He smiled down at him, then grabbed his hunter's hat from the dresser and shoved it on Greg's head.

"Let's head to the cafe early and get some cocoa, how's that sound?"

"Can I have the white chocolate one? It's sweet enough to give me a tummy ache."

Wirt rolled his eyes but agreed, taking hold of Greg's hand and his knapsack from the floor before heading out.

When they walked through the door, Beatrice spotted them right away since she was working at the cash register.

She gave a small wave which they returned before they sat down to order.

She noticed the odd looks they were getting from the few customers around them, and realized that it was because they were already dressed in their jackets and boots. Beatrice held in a chuckle as she attended to the line in front of her.

When the waitress came to Wirt and Greg's table, she hesitated a bit before speaking.

"Are you two foreign or something...? Isn't it a little warm to be dressed in all that?"

Wirt started to become nervous. "Uh...Kathleen, I go to school with you, I'm Wirt, remember? Also, y-yes it is but we're um, we're going somewhere later so..." he trailed off, looking up at the blonde. She looked back with a suspicious glance.

"Sure..." she said.

"Can I have a white hot chocolate pretty please?" Greg spoke up, grinning at the young girl.

_Thank you Greg..._

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure; and for you?"

"Just a regular hot chocolate, thanks."

"kay." She spat before walking off.

"That was weird...How could she not know who I am? She borrowed my pencil just last week!"

Greg shrugged, unzipping his knapsack to pet his frog that happened to jump inside last minute.

Wirt glanced down at the frog, then looked around to make sure no one spotted it.

"Greg, be careful...if anyone sees Jason Funderberker in here they'll flip out, kay?"

He replied with a big nod and zipped his knapsack half way to let in air and light for the little pet.

"Heeey Wirt, am I that special that strangers would flip out if they saw mee? Eheh..."

Wirt's head shot up and saw his worst enemy sitting at the table ahead; he was turned in his chair to be able to speak to Wirt directly.

_Ugh...Jason Funderberker...that joke wasn't even funny! Why is he here all alo-..._

Wirt's thought was cut short when he peered around Jason's head to see a very tired looking Sara. His eyes went wide as he stared at her. She knew he was there because of Jason addressing him, but she was too embarrassed to look up from her lap and confront him.

Wirt decided to leave her alone, seeing as she looked like she wasn't in the mood to talk. Besides, he wouldn't have been able to make any coherent sentences from wanting to say so much at once.

"Uh...yeah sure, Jason." He said before awkwardly averting his gaze, the hot chocolates not arriving at a better time. Jason shrugged and turned back around to Sara.

Gregory said his thank you and Wirt stared at his cup with a small 'thanks'. He tried hard not to seem like it, but he was straining his ears to eavesdrop on Jason and Sara's conversation, but soon realized that they were both completely silent.

Beatrice had been watching Wirt since he walked in, hating to admit that she couldn't stop herself; it was intriguing to see him in his natural state. She could feel the tension from where she was. Beatrice saw that same girl on a date with Wirt just yesterday, and now she was sitting with another guy, who from her own opinion was a downgrade.

She saw the way Wirt fumed when talking to the lanky pale kid, and how shocked he became when he saw who he was sitting with...Beatrice knew it wasn't polite to pry but, when was she ever polite? She would ask him about it later when they had a chance to talk in private. She was really glad with the way Wirt was so comfortable with her yesterday, and hoped he wouldn't mind so much if she asked him personal questions. She decided not to think too much into it for now, since her shift was over in about 15 minutes.

Wirt paid for their bill and walked outside, deciding that being in the stuffy cafe with they're bulky clothes was getting too uncomfortable.

Beatrice walked out with the ring of the wind chimes from the cafe door following behind her, catching Wirt's attention.

"Hey!" Wirt exclaimed, waving, until he realized how over excited he was acting, and awkwardly smoothed his hand over his hair.

Beatrice chuckled and replied with a "Hey Wirt" while walking over.

Greg ran from behind Wirt's leg to give Beatrice a hug. "Hey, little man. You ready to go?"

He tilted his head up from where he attached himself on her waist. "You got that right, sister!"

Greg let go and let Wirt and Beatrice hold each of his tiny hands as they made their way to the graveyard.

Wirt and Greg were standing beside each other, while Beatrice faced them as she began to explain how they were going to get to the Unknown in the simplest way she could.

"Okay, so what we need to do is hold on really tight to each other, and I mean extremely tight. The last thing we need is to be separated, or else we could get lost in the middle of traveling...and it could possibly take me years to find you." She explained while giving both boys very serious glances.

Wirt's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in shock. "Y-y-years?! How many dimensions could exist in that little thing?" He spoke as he pointed at Beatrice's hand that held the device, as if to emphasize his point.

"Wow...years of adventuring all by myself..." Greg said quietly, but seemed excited at the thought instead of scared like his brother.

Beatrice held out the small spring in her slender hand for them to see more clearly, Greg balancing on his tip toes. "The dimensions don't exist inside the spring, dummy. The spring is just transportation between the _millions_ of dimensions that exist, where you can get lost. It took me long enough to find you here."

Greg looked up at her seeming to not fully understand what she meant, so Beatrice bent down slightly to speak to him directly.

"Like...Imagine someone sending me to any home, in any city, in any country on any side of the world, without either of us knowing where it is, and then that person asks you to come find me. That would take a really long time, wouldn't it?"

Greg made an 'o' with his mouth, before looking up at Wirt.

"Well, I guess you just have to hold on reeeaaalllyy tight! But don't squeeze too hard, when I squeeze Jason Funderberker too hard he farts."

Wirt slapped his hand to his forehead while Beatrice hunched over laughing. Wirt peeked at her through his fingers, her laughter making him break into a smile. He already started to feel so much better; it was like Beatrice sucked out all his worries and replaced them with butterflies.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when she wrapped her long arms around his torso from behind, making him a sputtering mess. Greg smashed his head into Wirt's gut when he hugged his waist as tight as his little arms would let him, causing him to cough and wheeze.

"On the count of three, okay boys?"

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Greg yelled, muffled from Wirt's coat.

Wirt was still clearing his throat from coughing as they started the count-down.

"One..."

"Uhh **cough** gu-**cough**"

"Two"

"H-hey wai-!"

"Three!"

Beatrice tossed the spring at the stone wall and the two of them closed their eyes tight in focus, Wirt realizing and closing his eyes shortly after.

A bright, pale blue light flashed from the spring, absorbing the air around them, before everything started to spin until their surroundings were an unrecognizable blur. If it wasn't for Wirt's screaming it would have been silent.

"Wirt?! Are you focused?!" Beatrice yelled over him.

He whimpered a bit before deciding it would be best to keep quiet as to not face Beatrice's wrath, even though he was frightened to the core.

Everything had gone from blue to orange and purple, and then small, white clouds puffed into the air and appeared above them. Crunchy brown grass grew from seemingly nothing under their feet, until pale soil filled up below them.

"Open your eyes; I never get tired of this." Beatrice whispered.

Wirt and Greg slowly lifted their lids, looking around them, amazed.

Wirt took his time turning around to see the nature of the Unknown grow before his very eyes. Tree's sprouted and grew rapidly, red and orange leaves falling all around making the moment that much more magical

"This is so.." Wirt paused as his line of sight met with the view of a freckled, pale faced princess.

"...beautiful." He almost whispered as he stared at Beatrice in her baby blue gown and matching ribbons splayed in her curly hair.

She looked at him when he said it, smiling and about to agree until she realized he was staring right at her.

_Is he...is he checking me out? No, he's just staring really hard at my face..._

"Hey uhm...S-stop playing connect the dots with my freckles." Beatrice said as she looked around him to make sure Greg was okay.

Wirt shook his head in realization and blushed from the embarrassment. "Oh, right. Sorry...about that."

_Ugh what was that...Get it together Wirt!_

Beatrice took Greg's hand and began to walk down a dirt path, Wirt following close behind.

"It's even better than I remember!" Greg exclaimed as he skipped beside Beatrice. "You haven't even seen anything but trees yet." Wirt said as stuck his hands in his pockets, realizing how much cooler it was, and caught up to them.

Beatrice was explaining that her house was close by, that they ended up placed a little off target because Wirt wasn't focused enough, but Greg made up for his lack of effort; so they didn't end up too far.

Wirt and Beatrice were occupied on the walk by trying to make sure Greg didn't run off, learning very well that not so good things happen when he does.

The three of them ended up on a skinny stone path which lead to a large, white house with a patio in front and a collection of flower pots hanging from the top. The house looked to be three stories high and quite wide.

_I didn't know it would be this huge..._ Wirt thought to himself as they approached the front door.

"I know it seems like a bit much, but I've got a whole lot of family. Anyhow, welcome to my humble abode boys!"Beatrice exclaimed as she pushed open the heavy wooden door, beckoning them to come inside.

They were greeted with a loud crash as one of her younger brothers fell from a wall shelf he was sitting on. Two of her other brother's ran by chasing each other, the youngest one bumping into Wirt by accident. He apologized and continued to run off.

"Greg, hold my hand...Greg?" Wirt looked to his side to see that his little brother had already run off. He was terrified and dizzy from the entire ruckus. He glanced behind him, relieved to see that the door had shut and he wasn't outside. When Wirt was about to ask Beatrice where he might have gone, he was interrupted when she placed her fingers in her lips and whistled extremely loudly.

Wirt covered his ears in an attempt to muffle the noise as he was right beside the source, but failed when there was still a ringing in his ears when he saw her remove her fingers and stop.

He unclasped his hands, only to hear her yell loudly for her siblings to gather around her. Wirt cringed and made fists with his hands, and only relaxed when she was done.

Wirt found Greg mingled with the group of kids, who were all staring quietly at Beatrice. Luckily, he was close enough that Wirt could tug on his sleeve to bring Greg beside him.

"First things first, this is Wirt and Greg." Beatrice gestured her hand toward the brothers. "Wirt is friend of mine from...work, and this is his little brother. They'll be staying with us for a little while."

All of them started to pipe up and ask questions.

"Why? Are they in trouble?"

"Are they lost?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Wirt tensed and his face turned beet red. He looked over to Beatrice who, to his surprise, ended up becoming just as nervous. The "oooh's" coming from the children didn't help either.

"N-no, Kathy, Wirt's not my...boyfriend."

"Yeah, my brother doesn't have the guts, or something, to get a girlfriend. That's what Rhondi said anyway." Greg stated matter-of-factly. To which Wirt whined and pinched his brother's arm. "Don't say stuff like that..."

They all giggled while trying to stay as quiet as possible, until Beatrice interrupted.

"Anyway... I need to introduce all of you dweebs, so... wave or something when I say your name."

She took a deep breath before introducing every one of her eight siblings.

"That's Timothy, the youngest. This is his older sister, Maria. Then there's Theodore, Sebastian, William, and Katherine. Harold and Lillian are my two older siblings; they're probably with my parents."

Wirt tried his best to keep track but had already forgot half the names. _Timothy...Mary? Uh...something, something, William and Kathy...Harry and Lillian...?_

Gregory, on the other hand, was exceptionally good at remembering names. It helped too that he became acquainted with the younger ones just prior to the gathering.

Beatrice chuckled at how bewildered Wirt's face looked, before turning her attention back to her siblings and giving them a stern glare.

"Now, secondly, I want the living room put back in order before mom and dad come home. They went to do groceries, right?"

They all sighed and grunted as the thought of cleaning, but nodded in agreement, letting her continue.

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have made such a mess in the first place. Sebastian, William, you two put all the stuff back on the shelves. Katherine you can wipe the tables clean...what even is that? Jam?" Beatrice sighed. "Maria, Timothy, you both sweep and mop okay? One of you guys spilled something under the chair and I don't want it getting sticky."

They both nodded and went to do their jobs. She turned around to Greg and Wirt, and exhaled, slumping her shoulders.

"I love them but they can be hard work...Be glad you only have one." She said as she took off Greg's hat. "I'll take your coats and junk then we can go upstairs."

Wirt laughed at her comment before kneeling down and helping Greg take his jacket and boots off.

Beatrice led them down a short hallway, to a wooden door that seemed to match all the rest.

"This is the guest room, we only have one so you two will have to share, I don't really care if you like sharing or not so...go ahead inside and get comfortable, I'll be downstairs."

"Wait!" Greg shouted just as she was about to walk off. Beatrice turned around giving him her full attention.

"Can I keep Jason out while we're here? He's been in my bag and he doesn't like staying in the dark for so long, gives him the hee-bee jee-bee's, ya' know?"

"Jason? Who's...Oh! You mean that cute frog you had with you, yeah you can keep him out, just be careful around the rest of the little runts, don't want him getting squished or anything."

Greg gasped as he picked up his dear pet. "No way I'd let you be a pancake!" he said as he walked inside the room, seeming distracted as always.

"Hey, Beatrice?" Wirt spoke, just as she was about to leave for the second time.

"Yes, Wirt..." She turned again, sighing.

"Oh! Uhm, sorry I know you have things to do but I just...just wanted to say thank you."

She felt guilty for getting annoyed with him; she knew it was just because of fatigue but still felt bad. Beatrice gave him a warm smile.

"For what? I owe you, remember?"

"Well, f-for taking us back here like this, when fresh non-molasses cookies would have done it justice." He laughed awkwardly under his breath while looking up at her.

She always loved when Wirt got modest and meek like this; she thought it was the cutest thing. Though, she would never admit to it.

"Nah...I owe you my life, Wirt. Let me do this for you and Greg, okay?"

Wirt nodded and went to make himself comfortable in his temporary bedroom, letting Beatrice go downstairs to make sure her siblings weren't making another mess.

**I'm not proud of this chapter. It took me forever to write and it's just a big filler...I promise next chapter will have better content! And be posted sooner. Also, a big thank you for the feedback I've received so far! Whenever I got a review I would get back to writing because it made me so happy to write and I always feel bad for taking so long to update but I don't want to post crap either. I'm not expecting you guys to be happy with this chapter, but I hope it'll be okay until we get to the next one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Greg was busy playing with the other kids out in their backyard, while Wirt and Beatrice were sharing a pot of tea in the living room.

They decided it was best to leave the exploring for tomorrow morning since it was getting late already and they were both too exhausted to watch over Gregory's every move.

Wirt hasn't felt so content in the past few weeks than he is now, sipping at his orange pekoe with Beatrice.

"My parents are taking longer than usual...They should have been back an hour ago, you think their okay?" Beatrice asked him, concern evident in her voice.

"O-oh...I wouldn't know Beatrice, you know them better than I do, I'm sure everything is fine though!"

Wirt smiled in an awkward attempt to calm her, to which she smiled back a bit but he could still see the worry in her face.

"I'm sure they are; they couldn't have gone too far. Besides, Harold and Li-"

Just then, Beatrice was cut off with the sound of keys jingling at the door. Wirt was glad to see her shoulders slump signaling her relief.

The door opened revealing a stout lady with a white bonnet on her head, a tall lanky man with a curly moustache, and two teens who looked older then Beatrice and Wirt, their hair a couple shades lighter than hers as well, they looked like they could be fraternal twins; all holding full bags of what Wirt assumed was their groceries.

Beatrice shuffled to the door to help carry the grocery bags. Wirt stood too, aiming to help as well but was stopped when Beatrice's mother placed her bags down and ran over to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Wirt! I'm so glad you're safe! Will you be staying with us?"

This caught him off guard.

'Were they really that concerned for me and Greg...?' Wirt thought.

"Wirt my boy, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" Beatrice's father came beside his wife before he could answer, ruffling up Wirt's hair as he spoke.

Wirt let it go, he was just glad he brought a comb with him.

"Y-yes, it has...I really don't know what happened when we left, I'm really sorry for worrying you all...oh and, yeah Beatrice invited me and Greg to stay, if that's alright." He reached his hand to scratch the back of his neck.

He felt really guilty, knowing that all this time Beatrice and her family had been worried about his and Greg's well being, while he was too busy concerned with his own feelings and with Sarah.

Beatrice's mother clasped her hands on his cheeks, squishing them together.

"Goodness gracious of course it's fine! And don't you worry my dear, we're just happy to see you're okay."

"That, and Beatrice wouldn't stop talking about you since that time, hopefully now she can relax."

Wirt's cheeks went bright red and his eyes went wide.

"Dad! That's not true at all..."

Beatrice yelled as she emerged from the kitchen where her and her siblings were putting away the groceries, Wirt noticed she has a dusting of pink on her cheeks as well.

Her father smirked before deciding he embarrassed his daughter enough and changed the subject.

"Well, anyhow, I'm glad you came Wirt, because we had passed by the Tavern on the way home and they seemed to have renovated! Even the tavern keeper looks much snappier than usual, don't you think, Helen?"

"Oh yes! We're heading back in about an hour, why don't you two come along with us this evening? It'll be lots of fun."

Wirt smiled at them before turning to Beatrice, waiting for her to answer for the both of them.

"So that's why you guys were so late, but...that sounds nice, what do you say Wirt?"

"Y-yeah, Sure!" he replied with a chuckle.

"Are we getting Ms. Langtree to babysit, then?" Lillian asked, appearing from the kitchen with her brother by her side.

"I suppose, the kids seem to like her." Helen said.

"They like teasing her; hopefully she hasn't got a problem coming by." Harold spoke up with an amused tone.

"Oh my...well I'm sure it'll be fine, Harold can you ring her please? We'll leave when she gets here." Helen said with a smile on her chubby face.

Beatrice walked to Wirt's side as her family continued on with their duties.

"Do you want to take the tea upstairs while we wait? My parents are going to let the little runts inside soon and it'll be really noisy."

Wirt smiled and nodded as he helped her pick up the tea pot and sugar bowl.

Once they were upstairs and settled in a small table with two stools that stood in the corner of her room, which was quite spacious much like the one she gave Wirt and Greg, Beatrice cleared her throat signaling she wanted to talk. Wirt looked up to her in waiting.

"So...who's the girl?"

She saw his shoulders tense up as he stared intently at the teacup resting in both his hands.

"I uh...I didn't think you were paying attention..."

"Well duh...I couldn't help but notice her when I served you both, and she showed up the next day with another dude, besides; I like to dig my pecker in your business."

Beatrice smiled as she said this, hoping to get a reaction out of him, which she did get a small scoff and smile.

"Well...I've had a crush on Sarah for a really long time...I kept trying to ask her out."

Beatrice hoped Wirt didn't notice her face become red with jealousy.

'_Jealousy..?_ Why the hell am I _jealous_ for..?' she thought while Wirt was busy listing off the ways he tried getting this girl to like him in the past month.

"...and, well, it didn't end up happening properly until that day in the cafe...then she got really upset with me because she just wanted a friendship and left..."

Beatrice's attention shot back to him.

"If she was that upset about dating then why would she be back the next day with another guy? Also...I think you mentioned her to me before..."

"W-well...you see...she was s-sort of drunk the night before, I'm not really sure if...if that had anything to do with it, and yeah...briefly."

Her eyebrows furrowed at this.

"How did you know she was drunk? I mean you looked pretty down and out, so I figured you went straight home after we talked."

Wirt was getting hot and nervous now. He was looking everywhere around the room and pulling at his shirt collar.

"Wirt...if you don't feel comfortable telling me everything that's fine...I just wanted to take some weight off your shoulders."

She thankfully saw him relax at this.

"No it's okay...she uhm...she showed up at my door last night from a friend's party, asking why I didn't show up there. Then.._ahem_ uhm...one thing lead to another, ya know?"

Her eyes went wide and Wirt saw her ears become bright red.

"N-no! We only kissed...and uhm...she had her hand kind of-"

"I don't need to know the rest..."

"r-right...sorry...but I didn't let it go on, I couldn't...she was only with me for a few minutes before I sent her home and I guess she ran into Funderberker on her way."

'isnt that the frogs name...?' She thought with a quirked brow, before getting back to the point.

"Wirt...I'm not going to judge her or anything, that's not my place, but..."

Beatrice placed her hand softly over Wirt's on his teacup.

"You're a really passionate guy, and I don't think having her around is the best idea...Especially if she wants to take advantage of your feelings like that, knowing you have a lot of them."

Wirt would usually struggle to breathe at any contact from a girl, but Beatrice really made him feel at ease.

"Well...thing is, I never saw her as the type to do anything like that. She's always so kind and reasonable and level headed, that's what I really liked about her...and she's not the type to get drunk, it was completely out of character for her..."

Beatrice kept her hand in place, afraid he might catch on to her feelings if she took away the contact.

"Maybe she really did like you back, if she ended up that way after you asked her out...she must have had s_ome_ kind of pent up feelings to let that happen, right?"

Wirt looked up to her, realizing that if it was any other time he would have been ecstatic at hearing that Sarah liked him back, but he wasn't.

"It doesn't matter if she does or not...I told her we shouldn't be together."

"Why would you tell her that? Things could have worked out when she was more sober."

To her surprise, Wirt smiled.

"I didn't want too...I learned that I was just really obsessed. I was so busy trying to get her to like me that I never thought about what it would be like to be serious with her..."

Beatrice smiled back, stroking her thumb comfortingly over the top of Wirt's knuckles.

"Well, I'm happy you found the answers for yourself Wirt, maybe you aren't such a flaky dork after all."

He rolled his eyes and picking up his teacup to finish it off, leaving just his and Beatrice's hands on the table. Wirt froze realizing what he had done and glanced down at their hands before looking away.

Both decided to ignore it, secretly not wanting to separate but too afraid to admit it. Beatrice picked up her tea and didn't put it back down until she was done drinking it as well.

Just as their cups hit the table, her mother called from downstairs.

"We're ready to get going you two!"

They shot their hands back to their sides.

"Uh, help me carry the stuff..." Beatrice told Wirt, not daring to make eye contact.

He nodded, not even knowing if she noticed.

They both carried the tea set downstairs to the kitchen, noticing all the kids back inside the house talking to Ms. Langtree.

'So that's why I recognized the name...it's that crazy hoot that teaches in that animal pre-school, no wonder the kids tease her.' Wirt thought as he caught a glimpse of her on his way to the kitchen.

"Wirt!" Greg yelled as he followed his brother.

"Hey, Greg, are you having fun?" He turned his attention from putting the dishes into the sink.

"Absolodutely! Maria made her own doll collection, it was really cool but it gave me the creeps a little. Also, Theodore and Sebastian showed me the river just down the way, and guess what Wirt! It was full...of cute...little... turts!"

Wirt smiled and smoothed down Greg's hair, seeing as it got messy from playing all day.

"That's awesome squirt. By the way, I'm heading out tonight; you'll be okay here without me?"

Wirt knew he would, Greg could always hold his own, and he knew he was safe here.

"Yes yes, besides, Ms. Langtree is here to write some jammin' new tunes! I'll sing for you when you get back, that's a promise." Greg closed his eyes and nodded before running off again with his grin plastered on his face.

Wirt smiled and watched Greg join the rest of Beatrice's siblings once again.

Beatrice walked passed him and was heading out the kitchen.

"Let's go?"She looked at him as she asked, to which he agreed and followed her out.

It was close to 10 pm when they reached the tavern. It seemed like a lot longer journey the last time he was here, but Beatrice noted that her family chose a house that was a lot closer to civilization.

They found a round table to seat the six of them.

"So, Wirt; what kind of stuff do you do back where you're from?" Harold turned and asked the shorter boy.

"W-well, not much."

Wirt was embarrassed to talk about his hobbies in front of Beatrice's older brother. He wanted to make a cool impression on him.

"Just...hang out with friends and stuff...Uhm, sometimes in a graveyard!"

Beatrice was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"Really? Are the graveyards there big like ours? We have _huge_ graveyards, with tons of statues and for some reason the bears really like it there."

Wirt gulped. He knew he couldn't lie about anything with Beatrice sitting right beside him.

"N-no, your graveyards seem a lot cooler than ours..."

Harold nodded before replying.

"We should go while you're here."

Wirt chuckled nervously before looking at the table beneath him. Beatrice looked beside her at Wirt, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Great first impression mister 'too cool for poetry." She giggled and sat back up.

Wirt sighed and hung his head down.

"Hey, cheer up. The legal drinking age here is 16 so you better loosen up tonight." Lillian leaned over from beside Beatrice and spoke to Wirt, noticing his mood.

His head shot up and his eyes went wide.

"W-we're drinking? I didn't know we were drinking..." He looked at Beatrice for some sort of answer.

"Uhm, yeah dummy we're drinking. What fun would we have just sitting in a tavern? Have a milk chugging contest?" Beatrice laughed at her own response.

Wirt awkwardly laughed along with her.

"Oh, r-right of course! Why wouldn't we drink..."

"Besides, I want to see you wasted, without that stick up your a-"

"So! What'll it be?" The tavern keeper approached Wirt and Beatrice's side of the table with a notepad in hand, thankfully interrupting Beatrice.

"Uh...u-uhm..." Wirt had no idea what drinks existed in his own dimension, let alone a totally different one.

"We'll have Salty Dogs please." Beatrice ordered for them.

"Oh, good choice! We just got brand new Vodka's on the shelf! Anything else?"

Helen spoke up asking for a round of shots and ales.

The tavern keeper nodded before heading to the bar.

"Have you never had a drink before, Wirt?" Beatrice asked while nudging his arm.

"I had a sip of beer once at a friend's birthday...it was pretty gross."

"Oh...yeah beer isn't the best first drink to have, but I'm sure you'll like this one."

Wirt looked at her with a confused expression.

"A s_alty dog_ doesn't sound very tasty..."

Beatrice laughed at this, again causing Wirt to smile and forget about his doubts.

'Does she know her nose crinkles like that when she laughs? It's adorable...'

She looked up and noticed the way Wirt was staring at her. He realized as well and shook his head embarrassed of his own thoughts.

"I told you to stop looking at my freckles...Do they bother you that much?" She looked at him a little annoyed.

Wirt furrowed his brows and was surprised by what she said.

'Nothing about you bothers me; I like everything about you...I can't tell her that!...Do I really like her? Wait no, quickly Wirt say something before she gets really mad!'

"No! I love your freckles!" he blurted out.

Everyone at the table looked at him, amused smirks slowly creeping on to their faces, except Beatrice; who shook her head slightly with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"Uh...okay, hey look our drinks!"

She said, succeeding in getting her family distracted.

Wirt felt extremely embarrassed, and guilty. He didn't mean to put her on the spot in front of her family like he did.

"Beatrice...?"

She was busy sipping at her light pink drink placed in front of her, Wirt noticing his was placed down as well.

"Hm?" She didn't seem to want to stop drinking to give him her full attention at the moment.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that..."

She finally let her lips go of her glass and hesitantly turned to him.

"You didn't mean it...?"

"N-no! Of course I t-think you're cu-...your freckles... are c-cute..."

"Thanks, Wirt...now can you please start drinking?" She really wanted to get passed this tension, scared of admitting her own growing feelings.

Wirt noticed she started to relax quickly, still sipping at her drink between talking.

He looked down at the glass in front of him, picking it up and taking a tentative sniff.

"What is this mixed with? All I smell is rubbing alcohol."

Harold and Beatrice laughed at Wirt's comment, the others conversing among themselves.

"It's mixed with grapefruit, looks pretty strong though."

"Shush Harold, just drink it Wirt, it's not going to kill you."

Wirt was wary of her last comment, thinking that it smelled pretty dangerous. Either way, he still lifted the glass and took a large gulp.

'Like ripping off a band-aid...'

His face screwed up into one of disgust as he felt the burning in his throat and the acidic flavour of grapefruit around his mouth.

'_not_ like ripping off a band-aid.' Wirt thought as the burning travelled down to his stomach.

Beatrice giggled at Wirt's reaction.

"Woah...You could have started off with a sip silly. We haven't even taken shots yet."

"Wha-...shots? We're taking shots, too?"

Beatrice pushed the tiny glass down the table beside Wirt's drink.

"And beers for later, they'll taste better when you're not so sober."

It was 12:30am, Wirt's salty dog was long gone, followed by two other shots and he was on his second beer, Beatrice on her third. Beatrice's parents decided to head home half an hour ago and Lillian's girlfriend had showed up a little while after, to which they decided to separate from the group. Harold joined himself in a poker game in the new room that was added to the tavern, leaving Wirt and Beatrice alone talking at the table.

"...and that's when Greg named his frog Jason Fun...Funderburger..." Wirt tripping over his pronunciations while talking to Beatrice.

They both burst out laughing when he finished telling his story.

"So...So Greg saw this Funderberkey dude, and was like..._thats my frog, right there..._?" Beatrice said as she was laughing, tears brimming her eyes.

Wirt started a whole new set of laughter while nodding in agreement. Beatrice had let her forehead fall onto Wirt's shoulder mid laughter, not that he minded.

Once they calmed down Beatrice lifted her hand to play with the wooden buttons adorning Wirt's coat.

"Aren't you hot in that?"

He looked down at himself, now aware of how sweaty he was getting. He started unbuttoning his coat and taking it off in answer to her.

"Ain't that better?" She said as she patted his cardigan clad chest gently.

"Just a bit, this cardigan is like...really stuffy..."

"You wanna step outside?"

"Yeah! Outside...outside is cool."

Beatrice nodded, standing up and smoothing out her dress before reaching her hand out for Wirt to take, which he gladly did.

Harold glanced away from his cards and saw his little sister leave with Wirt, a small smile on his face.

Beatrice led him around to the side of the tavern where the horse stables were.

"Let's climb on top! It's easy I pro-promise." Beatrice slurred as she wobbly made her way up to one of the post, lifting her skirt up to her thighs to make it easier to move.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, wringing his hands together.

"Come on wimp! I got you drunk for a reason!" she spoke down to him, already half way up.

Wirt shrugged his shoulders and followed her steps; not thinking too much about what he was doing, making it a lot easier. He propped his foot up on the middle ledge of the post and pulling up to the top, swinging himself over onto the roof.

Wirt sat there wide eyed and face beet red at the sight of Beatrice bent over with her dress hoisted over her hips.

She was still crawling over to the middle of the roof, completely oblivious to her exposure.

"_cough_ uh...Beatrice..?"

"Yeaaaah?"

"Y-you're uh..." Wirt crawled over behind her, grabbing her dress and pulling it down over her. She gasped and held her hands over her now covered behind.

"Yeah..." Wirt said as he sighed and sat down, looking away.

'Even her butt is cute..._god_ what am I even thinking...?'

Beatrice slowly sat beside him.

"Thanks, I was wondering why I felt a draft..." she giggled when she said this, lightening the tension.

Wirt looked back in her direction.

"I'm reeaallyy glad you brought me and Greg here with you..."

Beatrice turned herself to completely face Wirt before she spoke.

"Yeah...I...I really missed you. My dad wasn't lying, heh. I spent my entire free time try...trying to f-find you...I almost lost h-hope."

Wirt saw Beatrice begin to tear up at her own words.

"Wait no! C'mere..."Wirt attempted to pull her into a hug, instead ended up clumsily pulling her on top of him, falling back and landing roughly. Thought neither seemed to mind.

Beatrice lifted off slightly, her face a few inches from his. Wirt smiled wistfully while watching the gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"I'm here now...that's what counts."

Beatrice smiled back, closing her eyes and nodding in agreement. They started to sober up a little by now.

Wirt reached his hand up to wipe the small tears at the corner of her eyes, and then rested his palm on her cheek.

"You really love my freckles that much?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

'how cute...'

"Yes...and your eyes." He said quietly as he was drowning in her oceanic orbs. She blinked and scrunched her nose in embarrassment.

"...and your cute nose..." Wirt gently guided her face closer so he could brush the tip of his nose to her, as if emphasizing his point.

Beatrice's eyes began to close at his soft pretty words. Blushing and relaxing into his touch.

"...I have yet to admire your lips..."

Before Beatrice completely closed her eyes, she looked directly into his doey brown pair.

"Write me a poem about them..."

Then they simultaneously closed the space between them in a clumsy, messy, wonderful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Smut! And swearing.**

_Oh fuck..._

_My head is pounding...whats that smell?_

_Is that me?_

Wirt slowly blinked his heavy eyelids open, luckily to a darkened room making the process a little easier.

He realized half of his upper body was hanging off the side of the bed he was in, and he was staring directly into a bucket full of vomit.

_Well that answers that..._

The slowly awakening boy lifted his head to see his baby brother sleeping soundly in the bed across from him, causing a sigh of relief to leave his chest as he became more aware of his surroundings.

Wirt rose out of the soft sheets and gently placed the pads of his toes on the hardwood floor, tiptoeing across the bedroom as to not wake Greg, before quietly opening the door and searching for the bathroom. It was a little troublesome for the drowsy teen to remember where Beatrice told him the bathroom was in the large house, but he figured it out after a couple mistaken doors of her siblings.

He didnt bother turning on the light until after he finished his long awaited business in the toilet; but when he did turn on the light, he was frozen staring at himself in the mirror.

Of course there was the bags under his eyes and paleness in his face from spewing last nights contents into a tin bucket, and as shocking as it was for him to see how shitty he looked hungover, the hickies scattered all over his neck and chest topped it all. Even the small detail of his shirt being missing and his pants being changed slipped passed him at the sight.

Wirt eventually came to his senses, and began prodding at the small purple and blue marks; feeling which ones were more sensitive.

He tried his hardest to think about the events of the night before, but it just caused a headache to return to his fragile brain. He remembered the flirting with a certain blue clad girl, and kissing her, but not much else.

"What did we do last night..." The hungover teen whispered to himself.

He shook his head of the thoughts for the moment, before turning on the cold water from the sink and rinsing his face and mouth.

Wirt went back to the room to quickly fetch a t-shirt, making sure the collar was high enough to cover most of the damage done to his skin, before carefully making his way down the stairs trying not to wake the house with the creaking wood beneath his feet.

He went into the kitchen, stomach now craving subtance after being brutally emptied.

Wirt stood at the doorway after finding a just as hungover red-head sitting at the small kitchen table, sipping from a steaming mug held between her slender fingers, half covered by her knit sweater she seemed to throw on before leaving her bedroom.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and took a deep breath before deciding that saying hello might be a good idea.

_Just play it cool..._

"...Hel-"

"Good morning, dummy. Are you having coffee or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Wirt looked over at Beatrice as she was hiding her smirk behind her mug. He shifted his eyes around the room a bit before answering her.

"Uh...y-yes?"

..._Good job, Wirt._

He gently slapped his hand to his forehead, before he heard the soft, pretty giggles coming from her.

She put down her mug and stood up to fetch another mug and pour freshly brewed coffee into it from the coffe maker on the counter, all with a gentle smile splayed on her features.

"I'll assume you meant yes to the coffee." Beatrice said before sitting back down, placing the mug on the table across from her.

Wirt took that as a sign that he should sit with her. He really didn't want to face her first thing in the morning after the moves he pulled on her last night, but she seemed to be taking his stupidity in stride; at least that's how it plays out in his mind.

The brunette took a seat, and took cautious sips of the black coffee, not daring to look up at Beatrice who was clearly staring right at him.

"Wirt...would you relax?" She breathed out, still keeping a small smile on her lips.

He looked up at her when she said this, gulping down his coffee, but staying quiet.

"I know how worked up you can get...I promise you nothing major happened last night, okay?"

The embarassed boy looked stunned for a moment before his eyebrows knit together.

"Nothing major...? Beatrice, I kissed you! A-and all of these hickies...I don't even know how far we went...This is major! F-for me at least..." Wirt ran his clammy fingers through his messy hair, trying his hardest to keep calm, but his tapping foot said otherwise.

Beatrice reached across the oak wood table and grabbed Wirt's shaking hand, making small circles with her thumb on the back of it to try and get his undevided attention.

Despite his frantic paranoia, undevided attention is what he gave her.

"First of all, I kissed you. Second of all, I enjoyed every bit of it; So don't start thinking you did something wrong. I know you blame yourself for what happened with Sarah...and I'm sure you're about to blame yourself for what happened between you and I, especially with the drinks involved, but don't."

Beatrice felt Wirt's hand stop shaking, hoping it was a good sign and that he didn't throw himself into shock, she gently tapped his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"..Understand?" she questioned.

Wirt blinked his eyes a few times before opening his mouth slightly as if to say something.

"You...you really liked it...? I-I wasn't being, you know...too much?"

Beatrice took a deep breath and closed her eyes, debating on how she should approach the stupid question.

"That's what I said, Wirt. I loved it; and you loved it. There's absolutely nothing wrong with what happened last night...Well, at least I don't think there is."

Wirt searched her face for any chance of her joking around, but she was completely serious. He scratched the back of his neck and let a small, breathy chuckle escape his lips. It was difficult for Wirt to take her seriously, not knowing why a girl like her would enjoy kissing a guy like him. The ginger smiled at this, seeming to finally get through to him.

"Why was kissing me such a big deal anyway? You've gone farther, havent you?" She asked, a small smirk playing on the corners of her mouth.

Wirt blushed profusely before replying.

"W-well...I mean, yeah; I kissed Sarah, but I didn't feel anything...and she shoved her hand down my pants before I could even react to it...I..I hated it really. That's when I told her to go home."

Beatrice looked concerned for a moment before he continued.

"I suppose it's a big deal with you because...It meant something to me. If we were going to go this far-" He gestured to the bruises. "-I would have wanted to remember ever moment of it."

A wide smile spread across Beatrice's face, before reaching her other hand up to flick Wirt on his forehead.

"Silly thing...all we did was makeout and I gave you a few love-bites-"

Wirt tugged down the collar of his shirt, exposing the hickies to Beatrice with a look on his face saying 'just a few?'

She laughed and fixed his shirt back into place before continuing.

"-but!...It meant a lot to me too."

She finished, watching Wirt's smile stretch out as he stared into her big, brown orbs.

"S-so...You really like me then? Like; _like _like?"

"Yes, you doofus."

They both soflty laughed at each other, before Wirt entertwined his pale fingers in her delicate ones.

He started to lean over the table slowly, Beatrice doing the same as she fluttered her eyes closed, waiting for his swollen lips to meet hers.

"Goooooood morning! Hey, do you have fruity pebbles?! If not toast is okay too."

Greg spoke loudly as he entered the kitchen, walking over to the table the teens were sitting at. Wirt leaned back in his chair abruptly as he rolled his eyes. Beatrice let go of his hand, missing the warmth but putting that aside as she laughed at Wirt's reaction.

"We have some oatmeal if you want, squirt." She said as she turned her attention to the bed-headed child below her.

"Oats and meals! Sure thing, lady." He smiled up at her, before following her to the pantry to fetch the ingredients.

Wirt stayed in his seat, drinking his coffee. He watched Beatrice move around the kitchen, the gracefuless of her arms, how her steps hardly make a sound, and the caution she takes making sure the small boy stays out of harm, while still allowing him to assist her in the breakfast making.

Wirt couldn't help but fantasize about an older Beatrice, wearing her slimming A-line dresses, her hair half hazzardly pinned up as she balanced cooking pots while making breakfast for a beautiful child they made together.

_Okay Wirt...what the fuck. _

The half awake brunette shook his head of his far fetched thoughts, deciding it best to stop staring at her and focus on finishing his coffee. The drowsyness and nausea from his hangover was slowly disipating as he moved on to his second fill of the bitter substance.

Beatrice held a towel under the warm bowl of fresh oatmeal before handing it over to Gregory's small hands, and placing the lid onto the pot of leftover oatmeal resting on the stove as he carefully left the kitchen to eat his breakfast in the dining room.

She sighed as she walked towards Wirt, standing in front of him.

"You finished with that?" She pointed to the half empty mug of coffee in his hands.

"Not really, but I ca-"

Before he could finish speaking, Beatrice pulled the mug from him and placed it on the table, then snatched his hand and dragged him out of the chair and out of the kitchen.

"U-uhm! Beatrice? A-are you okay?" Wirt tried speaking loud enough to catch her attention but still kept a lid on his volume due to the rest of her family still sleeping.

He didn't know if she heard him or not, if she did she was ignoring him while she lead him up the stairs and into her bedroom for the second time since he's arrived.

Wirt stood in the middle of the room, a bit dizzy and very confused.

She closed and locked her bedroom door before turning to face the flustered boy.

"I just really wanted to kiss you...again." She admitted, slightly embarassed by her own advances.

Wirt smiled as he looked at the floor, biting his lip before looking back up at her.

"Then kiss me...again." Wirt was shocked at his own confidence, but hid it from his features as he watched the beautiful red-head approach him.

She carefully wrapped her long arms around his neck, as he reached one of his arms around her slim waist, while the other hand traced its way up her spine until it met the nape of her neck.

He gently pulled her into him, they're eyelids closing as their coffee stained lips pushed together.

Beatrice tilted her head so her mouth would mould better to his, they're motions becoming more deep and heavy until Wirt tickled the tip of his tongue against her lower lip; a meek attempt to ask permission for entry, which she gave anyway.

Their tongues slid across one another, Wirt's exploring the heat of her mouth. The kiss quickly became more frantic as they're teeth began scraping and the taste of blood floating around from nipping at each others lips, begging for more friction.

Wirt pulled Beatrice flush against himself, wrapping his arms tighter around her as if she was going to slip through his hold at any moment.

Beatrice was getting more and more excited at Wirt's bold advances on her, loving every bit of it as she pushed him towards her bed. The back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, causing him to fall back into the sheets, Beatrice landing above him.

He propped himself up on his elbows, shifting back so Beatrice was able to lift her legs onto the bed. When he was far back enough, he layed back down and tangled his hand in Beatrice's curly, soft locks as they continued to passionately kiss.

His other hand slowly slid down the side of her slender frame, cautiously rubbing small circles on her hip before reaching his hand farther to her round backside, causing a deep breath to leave her mouth as she continued her rough tonguing.

Wirt moved his hand lower to the back of her thigh, running his fingers gently around the inner part of her leg, pulling it over his own leg and lifting it up. She got the idea and did the same with her other leg until she was straddling his waist.

He ran his fingers through her hair until the tie came undone and fell some place on the bed, letting her locks curtain over them, before he lowered his hand to join the other on the back of her thighs, holding her off his groin slightly until he raised them to cup her soft rear, letting her press against his crotch.

They both let out a breathy moan at the contact. Beatrice siezed the kissing for a moment to catch her breath. She sat up on his lap, playing the tips of her fingers along his waistline before sliding her palms under his shirt, lifting it above his head as he raised his arms allowing her to strip him of the cloth.

After the shirt was ditched, she lifted the end of her sweater off of her body, revealing that she was only wearing a pair of panties underneath it. She threw it across the room before taking Wirt's hands and reaching them up to her small, perky breasts, gently covering them with the palms of his hands.

He stared up at her with his half lidded dilated eyes, his mind swimming and his senses drifting away as he began massaging the fleshy mounds, causing her to moan once more.

"You make such beautiful sounds..." Wirt whispered, mostly to himself as Beatrice began moving her hips back and forth against his clothed groin. His hard-on pressing against the shape of her lower lips hidden by her small, white underwear.

He groaned while thumbing her stiffened pink nipples, while she reached her hands down to tug on the sweat pants that she changed him into the night before, remembering that she accidently took his underwear off along with the knaki's he wore, causing him to now have nothing underneath the thick, grey fabric.

She smirked at this, before sitting up and roughly pulling the sweats down to his knees, a hiss escaping Wirt's mouth as the air swept across his hardened member. Beatrice took her seat back down on Wirt's lap, leaning down to begin kissing him again while he started a whole knew set of moans from being so much closer to Bratrice's warmth. He could more clearly makeout the soft, damp folds, throbbing as she grinds against his cock, begging for more.

Wirt started kissing down her neck, biting and licking at her milky skin as he traced his fingers down her stomach, to the elastic of her panties, snaking them underneath, and feeling across her trimmed lower curls before slipping his middle finger between her warm lips and gently feeling her wetness.

Beatrice bucked her hips and moaned as his fingers glided across her clit, causing him to start rubbing circles on her sensitive bud, eliciting more mewls from her throat.

In a spur of desperation to feel more of the beautiful aspects of Beatrice that are hidden from the rest of the world, Wirt grabbed onto her and flipped her down on the matress, before he crawled down her body, kissing and licking her skin and savouring every dip and curve as he made his way down to her nether regions, practically ripping the undergarmet off of her thighs and sinking his face into her scent.

He took a tentitave lick from below her urethra up under the hood of her clit and pressed and stroked it with his tongue, before enclosing his lips around her and sucking gently while keeping his apendage active on her most sensitive area.

Beatrice kept her twitching legs wide open while her finger nails dug into Wirt's shoulders as she watched him work away her senses. Her breathing was becomming raggid and it was getting harder for her to keep her voice low as her orgasm was beginning to approach the pit of her stomach.

Wirt could feel the way Beatrices muscles throbbed and flinched under his tongue and took it as a sign that she was feeling good. He decided to take it a step further and circle the tip of his tongue around her entrance, before slowly plunging it inside of her moist walls. She lifted her fist up to her mouth to bite on it, attempting to stop herself from screaming from the pleasure.

He reached his arm around her thigh and let his fingers take over the stimulation on her clit while he thrust his tongue in and out of her hole. His other hand snaking down his own body to touch himself.

"W-Wirt...I'm gonna come..." Beatrice blurted out before her walls contracted tightly around Wirt's tongue and her juices overflowed into his mouth, her hips spasming and her eyes rolling back into her head as she rode out her orgasm.

Wirt lifted his face, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before resting both his hands on either of her knees.

"Shit, Wirt...where did you learn that?" She panted out while smiling up at the content boy.

"N-no where...I just did what I thought would work i suppose." He shrugged his shoulders as he knelt between her still open legs, looking down at her lovingly, patiently.

Beatrice chuckled, then pulled him down to her and kissed his warm lips hotly, before reaching down and wrapping her soft hand around his hard, leaking cock.

She stroked slowly and gently, before pulling it so the underside of his member rubbed against her folds, sopping wet from the mix of cum and saliva.

Wirt shivered at the contact, and leaned up on his forearms to look Beatrice in the face.

His expression showed slight concern, wanting her to make sure she was making the right choice by going through with this.

"Beatrice...?" He held the side of her face in his hand, after swiping away a few stray hairs from her forehead.

"Please, Wirt..." She looked up at him, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed, hopeful that he would take her for himself.

Wirt took a deep breath, and planted his lips on hers before sliding his member back and prodding the head at her entrance.

Then he pushed inside her.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she groaned in pain under Wirt's kiss. He let go with a smack and looked down at her before starting a parade of apologies from having the tip inside of her. Beatrice kept assuring him she was okay despite her pain.

He continued to say 'sorry' everytime he pushed farther into her, until he was fully sheathed inside her heat.

Beatrice sighed of relief.

"Are you okay..?" He asked

"I told you I'm okay already, silly thing..." She smiled at him.

Wirt smiled back before peppering her glistening face with kisses as he began to move.

Beatrice moaned in pleasure as the intrusion finally began to feel amazing. Wirt started with small thrusts, letting her become comfortable with his length, which she was slightly surprised with.

The thrusts started becoming more frantic and deep, until Wirt was sitting up, holding Beatrice's ankles far apart as he pounded into her core, her fingers clenched into the sheets and her breasts bouncing with each slap of his hips against her inner thighs.

Sweatsstarted dripping down his forehead and chest, his abdomen and arms flexing as they twitch from the feeling of sex overwhelming him. Wirt threw his head back and bit down hard on his lower lip as he moaned, on the brink of his orgasm.

"B-Beatrice!"

Wirt yelled as he slammed inside of her, releasing ribbons of hot semen in and around her walls.

He thrusted a couple more times as he panted, coming down from his high.

Wirt flopped down ontop of Beatrice, the both of them a sloppy, sweaty mess, without a care in the world.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, resting his head on her chest while he tries catching his breath.

Beatrice lazily lifted her hand to play with the ends of Wirt's damp brown locks while his head rose and fell with her chest as she was gaining control of her breathing as well.

"We should do this again." Beatrice said, a smile playing on her pink lips.

Wirt laughed tiredly.

"Yeah..."

Little did Beatrice know that Wirt's mind was working overtime trying to comprehend what just happened.

_We just...we just had sex._

**SO it's been how long since my last update...I'm so sorry! I was traveling the whole summer, and also my laptop isnt windows anymore, so everything i had got deleted and i didnt even know how to use this new program, but i figured everything out. As an apology for not writing for forever, I wrote hot steamy smut. I wasn't even planning for them to have sex till later but eh, what difference does it make. Please review! I love all of you a ton. **


End file.
